


Daddy's Girl

by Macs_Baby_Girl



Series: RPF Oneshot Series [3]
Category: American Actor RPF, RPF - Fandom, Real Person Fiction
Genre: F/M, NSFW, nsfww, poorrrnn, porn with sort of plot?, smuuuttt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-04
Updated: 2015-03-04
Packaged: 2018-03-16 07:59:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3480485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Macs_Baby_Girl/pseuds/Macs_Baby_Girl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael and OFC have a fight. It ends smuttily.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Daddy's Girl

**Author's Note:**

> There will be a part two.

Request: “I’d love something where Michael chokes the reader with his hands. Hopefully that could lead to some sex, but it’s up to whoever writes it. I just love the idea of that man’s hands around my throat.” 

 

He was pissed. She could practically feel the rage radiating off him as he stepped into the elevator beside her. If anyone else had tried to get in too, he would have scared them off with the glare on his face.  
“Michael-“ she started, but he silenced her with a look.  
He hated it when other men flirted with her. She understood that – there was a sizable age gap between them, and he got jealous. It kind of turned her on, to be honest.  
His mood didn’t improve when they reached their room.  
“Baby,” she started again, reaching for his hand, “talk to me?”

“That fucker is lucky I didn’t break his goddamn nose,” was all the reply she got.  
“Dammit, Michael, it’s a premiere, people can dance without it being sexual,” she said, exasperated.   
“He wanted to do more than dance.”  
“And I handled it. I’m here with you, not him.” She hoped her words would pacify him, but damn, was he mad.   
“Would you rather be?”   
His question shocked her.  
“What?”  
“You heard me. There’s a …what… thirty-eight… year gap between us? You sure you wouldn’t rather be with someone who ain’t old enough to be your father?” he had her backed against the wall. 

She reached up to touch his face.  
“Don’t be so stupid.”   
His hand enclosed her throat, not hard enough to hurt, but hard enough that she felt it.  
“It’s not a stupid thought,” he growled, “when you eye fuck other men.”  
“I-“ she trailed off. Maybe she did look at other men sometimes. But all she did was look. She didn’t realize he noticed.  
“I didn’t realise it bothered you,” she said lamely.  
His fingers tightened around her throat marginally.  
“Think again.”  
He surprised her by crushing his mouth to hers. There was nothing gentle about it – it was all rough, all demanding, almost punishing. And she loved it.  
The hand that wasn’t on her throat locked around her waist, pulling her closer to him.   
“You’re kinda hurting me,” she breathed.  
“Consider it punishment for being a bad girl.” The hand on her waist trailed down and slapped her ass. She bit her lip. He wasn’t going to be gentle with her tonight, that was for sure.   
“Take your damn clothes off,” he growled, pulling away from her and heading over to the chair near the bed, stripping off his own clothes as he went.  
She stared at him, too busy gawking to do as he told her. Her eyes raked his strong arms, muscled chest, lower, lower…   
“Don’t make me come over there, babygirl,” his tone was stern.

Slowly she made her way over to him, removing her clothing until she was only in her bra and panties. He pulled her into his lap and pulled her bra off, exposing her full, heavy breasts.  
Blue eyes piercing her, he lowered his mouth to her nipples, sucking gently at first then harder, until she was moaning and squirming in his lap.   
He slid two thick fingers into her, stroking and pumping them. Her head tipped back and her eyelids fluttered closed as whimpers and moans escaped her lips.   
“You want my cock, babygirl?” he asked in a low voice, warm breath tickling her pert nipples.  
“Y-yes,” she stammered, reaching between them to touch him.   
“Tell me what you want babygirl,” he murmured, teasingly rubbing the head of his cock against her dripping slit.  
“Please, Michael…” she begged, “I need you inside me…”   
He slid into her partially then stopped.  
“Close, baby, close,” he murmured, “but not quite what I wanna hear.”

He slid into her all the way, rocking his hips firmly upwards; she whimpered.  
“You like that, baby?” he groaned.  
“Yes…. Oh, yes, daddy, like that…” she whined as his cock hit the sweet spot inside her.   
Abruptly he stood, carrying her a few paces to the bed; they fell onto it in a tangle of limbs. He pressed her smaller body into the mattress and began to thrust into her harder and faster.   
“I fucking love it when you call me that,” he growled, one hand planted on her waist, the other returning to her throat.   
In normal circumstances it might have hurt. In this case, it just turned her on even more.  
She wrapped her legs around his waist, pulling him deeper inside her.   
“You like daddy’s cock, babygirl?” he demanded.  
“Yes! Fuck yes… yes… like that… oh god, I’m gonna…” she trailed off as her climax hit her hard and fast.  
“That’s it baby,” he groaned, “cum for daddy… mm… I’m so close babygirl, you’re so fucking tight…”   
“Just do it in me, I don’t care,” she murmured, she was close to a second climax. He was half tempted.  
“I could, babygirl, or I could cum all over those pretty titties of yours,” he replied, pulling out of her.   
She whimpered at the loss, but obediently crawled onto her knees and took his heavy cock into her mouth, sucking and licking, paying close attention to the head and slit, which was dripping with precum.   
He very abruptly pulled out of her mouth and groaned deeply, eyes rolling back in his head as he came, the hot cum dripping down her breasts and off her nipples. Looking him in the eye, she wiped the drips onto her fingers and licked them clean. 

“Damn, babygirl,” he groaned, lying back on the bed with a sated expression, “you’re gonna be the death of me.”  
She cleaned herself off and lay next to him.  
“I hope not,” she said, “I’m sorry I made you angry.”  
“’s okay babygirl,” he murmured, kissing her gently.  
“Shower then another round, daddy?” she asked teasingly, rubbing her breasts against his chest.  
“Whatever my babygirl wants,” he smirked, pulling her into a deep, passionate kiss.


End file.
